Disregarded Love
by ButterflyGurly
Summary: Buffy is married to Riley Finn. There once happy relationship is having trouble withstanding hard times. Buffy is Angelus' secretary and a relationship ensues.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Very NC 17... lots of smut! This popped into my head one day and I had to write it down. Not sure if I will continue it unless you guys really want me to. So please read and review and I am open to suggestions.

Disregarded Love

Chapter 1

Roughly her back slammed against the wall. Strong male hands slid up her side and into her hair. Her hands, in return, explored his body. Quickly she undid the buttons of his expensive silk shirt. He on the other hand devoured her sweet mouth groaning as she made quick work of the button and zipper on his trousers. He pulled back briefly running his hand under her dress to quickly pull it up and off of her. They were a tangled mess limbs as they disrobed each other. The passion that consumed them could be matched by no other. Soon he was left in boxers and she in a matching panty set. He wasted no time in hoisting her up and setting her upon the large mahogany desk. She looked at him through hooded eyes as he stared at her appreciatively.

He placed rough passionate kisses all along her neck as he unclasped her bra. He removed it then tossed it haphazardly behind him. She giggled as he kissed his way to her pert breasts. He rubbed the pad of his thumbs over her nipples delighted that they responded readily. She threw her head back as captured one pebbled nipple in his mouth. The other breast being tenderly mauled by his hand. His free hand wandered to her center. He pulled her soaked panties to the side as he delved two fingers into her molten core. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair as she rode out an orgasm. Only he could do this to her. Only he could pleasure her so quickly and completely.

He kissed his way down her taut stomach as he pushed her back. She understood as she lay back on the oversized desk. He kept uncluttered just for this reason. He hooked his fingers through both sides of her under ware. She lifted herself up slightly in order to aide him in removing the garment. That too was thrown aside landing atop a lamp. His gaze darkened as he stared at his perfect prize. How he loved to toy with her. She was always so responsive and quick to cum under his ministrations. He languidly licked her up her hot, wet, sweet slit. She hissed at the contact trying not to call out. After all she did not want the whole office to know what went between the two.

She was writhing in frustration as he licked and suckled right to the brink then backed off. He smiled as she groaned unhappily as he denied her completion. Abruptly he stood and stripped himself of his boxers. He quirked an eyebrow at her. They needed no words to communicate. She knew exactly what he wanted. She slid from the desk and to her knees. She wasted know time in engulfing his large, hard member into her hot mouth. He couldn't resist running his fingers through her silky locks. His head lulled back at her expert attention. He moaned low and deep as her hand reached up and rolled his heavy sack in her hand.

Afraid she was going to bring him to completion he reached down and guided her up. She smiled devishly as he guided her to his desk. He turned her around and bent her over it. Slowly he sheathed himself inside of her. She moaned in satisfaction as his hard member filled her completely. He slammed into her repeatedly. Her hands searched for something, anything to grab onto. Finally she found the edge of the desk and she held on for dear life. She bit her lower lip hard to keep from screaming out as he brought her to mind numbing orgasm repeatedly. Finally he let out one long groan as he pushed into her one last time and spilled his seed.

Wordlessly he grabbed his clothes and quickly dressed. She did the same then made her way into his en suite bathroom to fix her disheveled appearance. Soon she exited to find him already at his desk and back to work. Sighing she unlocked the door and made her way out of his office and to her secretarial desk by his door. Glancing around she was relieved no one else had returned from lunch yet. The clock told her she still had 15 minutes until the lunch hour would end. She made her way to the break room and retrieved her sandwich from the refrigerator. She sat and ate as she thought back to how this had all started.

_Four Years Ago…_

"Say you'll go with me," Riley prodded as he captured her lips in a sweet tantalizing kiss.

"I'd follow you anywhere," Buffy responded whole heartedly.

"We'll have such a great life baby," he said as he lifted her and twirled her around.

"Tell me everything," she said dreamily as he sat down with her in his lap.

"Well I've been offered a position at one of the top marketing firms in LA. I figure we'll rent a place when we first get there. Then after we get settled in we'll look for a house. I was thinking we should get married before we leave. I know when we got engaged we said we'd wait a while, but all our family is here. What do you think baby?," he asked hopefully.

"I'll have to transfer to UCLA. How long until we leave?," he asked.

"Three months, what do you say about the wedding?," he asked again.

"I say that is not very long to pull off the wedding that my mother is going to want to throw. You know she's been waiting for us to set a date ever since we got engaged," she giggled.

"Well perhaps we should go tell her," he said as started to stand.

"No, tell me about our future," she said dreamily.

Riley knew this was a game she liked to play. They'd been dating since she was a freshman and he a senior. Her mother had not been to pleased at first until she'd really gotten to know him. She adored him and encouraged Buffy to keep dating him. They'd quit seeing each other when he went away to college. Buffy had stayed behind in Middletown, Iowa. However with a population of 547 there were not many boys for her to date. It seemed every time Riley returned for breaks and weekends they always got back together. He swore that he wasn't seeing anyone and was happy to know that she wasn't either. When he'd finally graduated he'd moved back and they had started up their relationship again.

"Alright let's see," he began, "We'll get married then go on our honeymoon. Any where you want to go baby. I'll make it happen," he promised. "We'll move to LA and find the perfect apartment. You'll transfer to UCLA and I'll begin work. Once we're settled into our life we'll begin looking for a house. A large house, one big enough to house all our children. We'll have four, all with blonde hair and beautiful green eyes," he finished.

"Sounds wonderful… I can't wait," she sighed as she rested her head on his broad muscled chest.

Riley ran his fingers through her smooth silky hair and closed his eyes. He couldn't be happier. He had a beautiful woman and a great job. His life was falling into place. He had started to become frustrated after a year of no job leads. Finally he found a firm that loved his portfolio. He had wanted to stay closer to home, but figured he would have to broaden his search when no promising leads had surfaced. He was glad he would be able to quit his demeaning job at the local grocery store. He could finally do all the things he wanted and support the woman of his dreams. He hated that she had to work and go to school. His family had been able to support him while he was in college, but Buffy's mother was unable to do the same for her.

_Present…_

Finally the day had finished and she was able to leave. She was relieved that she had not had to see him for the rest of the day. He had been in several meetings and had no time for her. She quickly gathered her belongings was just about to leave when he showed up at her desk. He easily perched atop her desk and looked at her with those smoldering chocolate orbs. His hand wandered to her and tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. She couldn't help but lick her lips in heated anticipation. He smirked as he spied around to be sure there were no onlookers. Slowly he captured her lips in his own. For several heated minutes they drowned in each other. Finally he broke free.

"Two weeks from now there is a conference in Atlanta. I expect you to come," he said.

"How long?," she asked.

"One week and no spouses," he warned.

"Okay just e-mail me the details and I'll set everything up," she said as she stood from her chair.

"Join me for dinner?," he asked hopefully.

"I can't… I wish I could, but…" she started to explain.

"But I can't get away from my husband," he finished for her as he stood and walked away dismissing her.

She watched his retreating form and could tell he was angry. He knew she was married when they started this whole thing. He was married himself even if his wife was never around. They hadn't really talked to much about their personal lives. Their relationship was strictly sexual and she didn't see it evolving into anything more then that. Grabbing her personal items she quickly logged off her computer and left for the day.

Walking into her home her senses were immediately hit with the overwhelming smell of alcohol. She slammed the door behind her in anger as she stalked through the house looking for her husband. He sat on the couch in a pair of baggy sweat pants and an old dirty t shirt. In his hand he cradled a bottle of whiskey. She looked about the room and could see empty beer cans strewn about everywhere as well as fast food wrappers. Where had he gotten the money for this? She was sure to keep all the money she earned in a separate account he had no idea about. His unemployment had run out months ago. Her eyes landed on the empty space above the fire place mantel.

"Where the fuck is the TV," she spat out.

"Donchyoo talk ter me like that," he drawled out.

"God damn it Riley! I can't keep doing this," Buffy screamed angrily.

"Show some reeespect," he yelled as he tried to stand.

"Respect! You've got a lot of nerve. I refuse to go to work and come home to your drunk ass every day," she said as she walked passed him and into the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and found nothing but condiments and old milk. Rummaging through the cabinets there was not much either. Her salary barely covered the bills and did not leave much extra for food or anything else. Her stomach growled in hunger as she left the kitchen. She ran upstairs and pulled out her cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello," his sexy voice answered.

"You still wanna do dinner?," she asked hopefully.

"What happened to the husband?," he asked.

"Doesn't matter you wanna or not?," she asked.

"Meet me at Angelo's in 20," he said before hanging up.

Buffy quickly changed out of her work clothes. She donned a beautiful dress and matching high heels. Quickly she moved the items of her purse to a matching one. Walking down the stairs she was met face to face with her husband.

"Just where doya think yer goin'?," he stuttered out.

"Business dinner… I tried to call, but you must have been to drunk to answer," she lied.

"Always workin'," he complained.

"Well someone has to," she bit out as she pushed past him.

Riley grabbed her arm in anger. He squeezed a little tighter than Buffy would have liked. She stopped and looked back at him daring him to try anything. They stood dead locked for several moments before finally he let her go. She grabbed her jacket and opened the door. "Don't wait up," she called over her shoulder as she left. She did not look back. She couldn't handle to see his broken face as she went off to her secret lover.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. I will keep writing this story since you all like it so much. Some said it was hard to believe Buffy would sleep with her boss without am emotional connection... don't worry it will come. They are both pretty angry closed off people at this point. No smut in this chapter, but the next one for sure.

As always read and review it feeds my muse! Oh and I am still open to suggestions as to anything you all would like to see in this story. I just started writing it and really do not have a clear picture as to where I want to take it as I do with my other stories. Makes it really fun to write though!

Chapter 2

Buffy walked into the restaurant, her eyes immediately falling on the handsome man. He smirked at her as he saw her eyes fall on him. The dress she wore enhanced her subtle curves. She looked upset, but she was trying to hide it. He did not know too much about her husband and their relationship, but he gathered it was not going good. Obviously she was unhappy with, in the least, their sexual relationship or she wouldn't be finding herself under him. He watched as her hands reached up and smoothed out her hair before making her way to the table. Angelus quickly stood and pulled her chair out for her. She smiled radiantly as she sat down.

"Thought you couldn't get away," he pressed.

"Business dinner… I told him I had a business dinner," she explained.

"Well those have been known to last several hours," he said suggestively.

"Yes… he knows not to wait up," she said as she lifted the menu and began to look through it.

"I took the liberty of ordering some hors' d oeuvres he said.

"Wonderful," she said as a bright smile lit her face.

Angelus perused the menu sparing glances at her every so often. He was longing to get out of the restaurant. He wanted her writhing and panting below him. His eyes wandered all over her body. He licked his lips as they passed over the hint of cleavage the dress showed. He stared at her full luscious lips as she bit the bottom one, whilst trying to decide what to eat. Her tiny hands grasping the menu. Everything about her was just perfectly delicious. Buffy looked up and blushed at the stare he was giving her. He looked like he would rather eat her for dinner than anything else. She was relieved when the waiter finally came back with the appetizer and ready to take their order. Buffy quickly ordered a steak then handed him her menu. Angelus' eyebrow had quirked when she had ordered. A woman who eats, he smiled to himself. He put his order in for a steak as well.

He watched in fascination as she took several of the appetizers and put them on her plate. This was the first date he had been on where the woman actually ate more than a salad. He took some himself and they both ate. Buffy was starting to feel uncomfortable. They had nothing to talk about. She was married as was he. In the three months they had been sleeping together they never once had a real conversation. Angelus noticed how uncomfortable she was becoming. Quickly he thought of some conversation starters.

"So Buffy where are you from?," he asked genuinely interested.

"A small town in Iowa… never thought I would leave until Ri… until I got married," she explained as she let her husbands name die off her tongue, she did not want to think about him.

"Your husband… what does he do?," he asked.

"Nothing at the moment," she said tersely. Angelus had obviously hit a sore spot.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," he said as he reached over and let his fingers dance over her hand.

"I just don't want to talk about him," she said her eyes downcast in near shame.

"Fine by me… so besides being my secretary what else do you do?," he asked.

"Well I was studying psychology, but I've had to put that on hold. Tell me about yourself," she said switching topics easily.

"Me… well lets see I grew up all over. An army brat," he explained.

"Did you like it?," she asked her interest peaked.

"When I was younger I didn't mind, but once I hit my teenage years I was ready to date and hated it. My dad sent me to live with my Uncle here in LA. This is my home," he explained.

Two sizzling plates of steak, potatoes, and steamed vegetables were sat on the table. Buffy licked her lips in anticipation. She hadn't had a good meal in quite sometime. With the little money she had all she could afford was ramen noodles and the bare sandwich fixings. Angelus watched as her eyes lit up. He longed to know more about her life. He loved how she got excited over the tiniest things. Soon both were finished eating and the leftovers were being boxed up.

"Come home with me?," he asked hopefully.

"What about your wife?," she asked.

"In Europe I think… we do not keep the closest tabs on each other," he explained.

"My husband… I shouldn't," she said as once again she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"He thinks your at a business dinner, you have a few hours. I'll make it worth your wild," he promised as he winked at her.

"Alright for a couple hours," she said as she stood.

Riley had been fuming ever since his wife had left. Business dinner! She was always at some business function or another. They barely saw each other anymore and when they did she was always yelling at him. He was getting fed up with the way things were going. It wasn't his fault he couldn't find a job. He looked, honestly he did. There just weren't many places hiring in his field. She begged him to take a job any job, but he refused to lower his standards. Him work at the double meat palace! Huh no way. Picking up the discarded bottle of whiskey he took a long swig. He made his way into the living room and began searching for the remote. Giving up he went to turn it on, but then remember he had pawned the TV to buy his booze. He felt like a failure and sat down on the couch placing his head in his hands. Hot tears streaked down his face as he remembered happier times. What had happened to his big plan? Soon he was passed out on the couch.

Buffy had wanted to take her own car, but Angelus insisted she ride with him. He promised he would take her back to her car when she was ready. Buffy laughed at his silliness, but finally caved and slid graciously into the BMW. Angelus didn't want to admit that he wanted her in his car because he feared she'd change her mind. He smiled brightly when he had finally won the brief quarrel. Buffy stared out the window thinking to herself the whole ride. How had she let it get this far. She remembered the first time they had slept together.

_3 months prior…_

The business dinner had been quite the success. She had played her part perfectly. Angelus made it known when he offered her the promotion to his personal secretary that she would be expected to accompany him on many business trips and dinners. Right now they were in NY where Angelus was hoping to take over several companies. He explained that he needed someone to distract the men of the other companies. Assuring her that their would be no sexual favors involved, when her eyes had become wide as saucers.

"Flirt that is all you have to do," he promised.

"That's all? Why me?," she asked.

"Because you are beautiful and a beautiful woman always distracts men," he explained further.

"So no touching or anything like that?," she asked to be sure.

"Perhaps a light touch here and there. You know how you women flirt," he explained further.

"Alright I'll do it," she caved.

The substantial raise she received more than made up for a giggle and touch on the hand every now and then. Occasionally some went a little farther and let their hand wander up to her thigh. She always excused herself to the bathroom when that happened and was sure to push her chair a little father away when she returned. She had climbed a long way up from the mailroom just a few short months ago. She had helped close several successful deals by the time they closed the NY deal.

Once the dinner had concluded and appointments had been set up for the next day in order to sign the necessary paperwork, Angelus invited Buffy to the bar for a few drinks. She had been hesitant at first, but he had finally talked her into it. After one drink she drank another. She found herself thinking about Riley and drank another. Soon she was way too drunk and leaning all over her boss. He paid the tab and helped her up to her room. When he'd turn to leave she grabbed him by his tie and pulled him to her. Boldly she had delved her tongue into his mouth. Angelus returned the kiss feverishly. Soon they were a naked mass on the bed. He had given her the most mind numbing orgasms that night.

The next morning she awoke naked in bed with an arm and leg cast over her. She turned and her eyes grew wide as saucers as she realized it was her boss. He heard her gasp and slowly his eyes blinked open. She quickly extricated herself from his grasp and fled the bed. "Come back," he groaned as he watched her retreat into the bathroom. After several minutes when she did not come out he followed her in. She was standing staring into the mirror tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?," he asked as he tentatively touched her now clothed shoulder.

"I… we… I'm married," she said as if that explained her tears.

"So am I and you don't see me crying," he said.

"I cheated… I betrayed him," she cried harder.

"He never has to know, it will be our secret," he promised.

"But I'll know and every time I look at him it will eat away at me," she explained.

"Your being dramatic… come on lets shower and get ready for the meeting," he said as he reached for the shower door.

"No! Please leave me alone… I'll meet you at the meeting," she pleaded.

"Fine I'll see you there," he bit out angrily.

_Present…_

She later learned that she was the only woman who had ever denied him. Perhaps that is why he made it his mission to bed her again. She had promised herself that day that she would never betray her husband again. Obviously she hadn't stuck to that promise. She was having neither her physical or emotional needs met at home. Angelus was more than willing to meet the physical. However, both were shut down emotionally. She learned from office gossip that Angelus had been a one woman man for quite sometime. He had learned his wife had been fucking every Tom, Dick, and Harry she crossed paths with. In return he decided to fuck every female he came across. She found it twisted, but chose not to think about it.

Buffy's eyes became wide as they pulled up to the large house. He pulled up to the gate and punched in several numbers. The gate opened and he drove up the semi circle drive and left the car parked in front of the house. He quickly exited the care and opened Buffy's door for her. He helped her out and was rewarded with a smile. Buffy had never had a man treat her so until she met Angelus. It was the little things like opening doors that made her smile. Angelus lead her up the wide stairs and through the large double doors. The foray was grand with it's vaulted ceilings and marble floor.

"Your house is beautiful," she exclaimed.

"Thank you, it's taken quite sometime to get the way I wanted it," he explained.

"Well you have exquisite taste," she complimented.

"Thank you, lets go upstairs," he said as he took her coat and purse from her and laid it on a nearby chair.

Angelus lead her up the grand stair case to the second floor. Buffy ran her fingers along the banister as she surveyed the large home, more like mansion. She couldn't imagine coming home to such an exquisite home everyday. Buffy stared at the many pieces of art as they walked down the large hallway. She had even noticed a sultry blonde woman step out of one of the rooms.

"Darla what the fuck are you doing here?," Angelus gritted out.

"Now is that anyway to greet your wife," Darla mused.

"I haven't seen you in six months, now get out," he demanded.

"Who's the tramp?," she bit out as she walked closer.

"I… I should go," Buffy said as she turned to leave. "I drove remember and your not going anywhere," he said as he grabbed her hand.

"Another one of your whores," Darla conjectured.

"Actually you're my only whore darling," he mused.

Darla reared her hand back ready to slap him. He quickly let go of Buffy's hand and stopped her mid air. He flung her hand away and grabbed Buffy and guided her into his room. "I'll be right back," he promised as she shut the door. He turned and walked back to Darla ready to kill her.

"What the fuck do you want?," he asked.

"I figured my husband was lonely, but I guess I was wrong," she pouted.

"Come off it Darla, you didn't seem to concerned about me when I walked in on you, the pool boy, and the gardener," he nearly screamed in her face.

"Your still upset about that? That was nearly a year ago," she exclaimed.

"Fuck you and get the fuck out of my house," he said angrily.

"We're married dear it's my house too," she laughed.

"I've had it with you Darla leave me be or I'll have your accounts frozen," he said.

"I'll get them unfrozen," she argued back.

"It will take months," he promised.

"Fine go fuck your blonde bimbo," she teased.

"She's not a bimbo and why don't you go fuck half of LA… Oh wait you already did," he laughed as he turned and walked away.

Buffy quickly scrambled away from the door and sat on the bed. Angelus walked in slamming the door behind him. He paced back and forth several times. Buffy could feel the anger radiating off of him and was afraid to say something lest that anger be directed towards her. She watched as he walked over to a bar in the corner. He took out two glasses and poured some bourbon in each. He grabbed them both up and walked over to the blonde seated on his bed. He handed her one and downed his quickly. Buffy nursed hers slowly, not really wanting to drink, but not wanting to offend him either.

"Maybe I should just go home," she said.

"No nonsense, I'm sorry she wasn't suppose to be here," he explained.

"Why are you still married to her?," she asked curiously.

"There is no way that bitch is getting half of everything," he said angrily.

"No prenup?," she asked surprised.

"Thought we were in love that we'd be together forever," he mused.

"I'm sorry," she said at a loss for anything to add.

"Not your fault, lets not talk about spouses," he said as pulled her down onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is kind of short, but big on the smut factor. Well I hope you guys enjoy and keep reading and reviewing. I'm getting some very positive feedback with this one.

Chapter 3

All thoughts of anything else fled her mind as she felt his luscious lips capture her own. The shot glass of bourbon spilled to the floor landing with a thud. Neither noticed nor cared all that mattered in that moment was the lustful fever they were both lost in. Buffy began unbuttoning his shirt as they kissed passionately. Angelus loved feeling her haste movements to get him undressed every time they were together. It was like she couldn't even wait a moment to feel his naked skin against her own. She soon had him unbuttoned and he quickly shrugged the shirt off of him. He was surprised as her small hands landed on his hard chest. She pushed him down on the bed forcefully and straddled him. He looked up at her laughter dancing in his eyes a smirk plastered across his face. She looked down at him with hooded eyes.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he lifted his hand to brush a few stray hairs out of her face. She smiled and closed her eyes and she laid her face into his open hand. He reached his other hand up and gently guided her face to his own. Soon they were lip locked, Buffy pulling away to kiss and nip at his neck. He groaned at the sensations flowing through him. He reached around behind her and unzipped her dress. He longed to feel her breasts in his hands. He quickly got the dress off of her and she was left in just a thong. Buffy sat atop him staring down at his handsome features. He reached up and gently caressed one breast testing it's weight in his palm. The pad of his thumb toyed with her nipple until it was hard then he did the same to the other.

She could feel moisture pooling at her hot center. Her thong was becoming soaked with the hot liquid. Angelus smirked as he felt his slacks become damp where her center was seated. Slowly he trailed his fingers down her torso. Finally ending at the top of her thong. She gasped as she felt his fingers dip into her thong finding her clit easily. Slowly he rubbed it eliciting moans of pleasure from her. His own erection beginning to grow at the sight of her in utter ecstasy. She groaned at the loss of his fingers as he gripped her hips in his hands. Quickly he flipped their position so that she was lying on her back. He stood from the bed and divested himself of the rest of his clothing.

Buffy lifted her hips in order to aide him in removing her last garment. He tossed them behind him not really caring where they landed. Immediately his senses were filled with her scent. He wanted to do nothing more then taste her. Buffy laid back her hands immediately grabbing fistfuls of his hair as she felt his tongue take a long languid lick up her slit. Upon reaching her clit he circled it several times before finally slowly licking his way back down. Stiffening his tongue he plunged it into her core smiling when he heard her shriek. Soon she was gushing juices that he was eager to lap up. She tasted so sweet and he couldn't get enough of her. He sucked her clit into his mouth causing her to fall over the edge. By now she was panting and wringing her hands in the comforter below her. He flicked her sensitive nub several times as he plunged two fingers into her depths. She screamed out several more orgasms in a row. Finally content that he had satisfied her thoroughly he laid down on the bed next to her. Her eyes were screwed shut, her chest heaving as she regained her composure. Absolutely beautiful he thought to himself as he reached over and traced his fingers over her abdomen.

Buffy's eyes fluttered open as she turned to look at him. He was devilishly handsome and he knew how to pleasure a woman. Turning to her side she faced him. Her hand reached up and traced his face. He closed his eyes, both pretending they were lovers with no marital partners. Angelus reached up and grabbed her hand, gently guiding it down to his weeping member. She smiled knowingly as she began to pump it with her soft hand. Angelus captured her lips in his own delving his tongue into her sweet mouth. Forcing her to taste herself as he kissed her passionately. Soon she broke away and kissed and nipped down his chest until she was face to face with his hard organ. Slowly she licked the head swirling it with her tongue. He groaned as he felt her hot mouth engulf him fully. Ever so slowly she began to take him deeper and deeper swallowing past her gag reflex. "Buffy that feels so good," he moaned as she began to bob up and down deep throating him. She cupped his balls in her hand and began to roll those back and forth as she continued her ministrations. Angelus pushed himself up on his arms so he could watch her work her magic. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He lost it their she looked so innocently sexy. She continued to suck on him as he came. He fell back moaning loudly as she swallowed him down until he was complete. Pulling her up to him he kissed her soundly as he wrapped his arms around her.

Angelus let her lay back down on the bed. He laid on his side propping his head up on his hand. He'd never had a woman give him such a satisfying blow job before. Never in his life had he come that quick from a blow job. Most were begging for him to just fuck them already because their jaws ached to badly. He began to kiss her neck and suck a little. Slowly he kissed his way down to her pert breasts. Nipping at her pebbled nipples prove to elicit a moan from her gorgeous mouth. He licked and sucked on it then treated the other the same. She was writhing in need now, her legs grinding together trying to contain the pleasure she was feeling. He smirked knowingly as he bathed her with open mouthed kisses slowly down her abdomen. Buffy was lost in pleasure, she had never known anything like this before. She couldn't believe it when he captured her clit in his mouth sending her into a mind numbing orgasm. He licked and nibbled at her between her legs for what seemed like hours. She lost count of how many orgasms she'd been granted before she felt him position his hard member at her entrance.

Angelus hovered over her waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him. Finally her beautiful hazel eyes looked up at his handsome features. He grasped his cock in one hand and used to trail up and down her slit. She unconsciously pushed a little hoping to force him in. Finally he seated it at her entrance and pushed in a little. She mewled in pleasure as he began his journey into her hot, tight depths. He threw his head back as he moaned in pleasure once he was fully seated. He wanted to take her slow, they'd never done that before. Slowly he began to pump in and out of her kissing her up and down her neck the whole time. Buffy closed her eyes and ran her hands up and down his back. She began to pump upwards with her hips meeting him. Her eyes rolled back each time he hit her clit sending her closer to orgasm. Finally she tipped over and screamed his name. He gritted his teeth as he rode out her orgasm. He continued to make love to her slowly. Worshiping her mouth, neck, breasts, and every other inch of skin close enough to him with his mouth. His hands ran through her hair making her mewl in pleasure. She reached several more peaks before finally he couldn't hold out any longer. With one final thrust he released inside of her then collapsed.

Darla silently shut the door after watching the whole sordid affair. She guessed he forgot that she too had a key to the door. After all they used to share the very same bed he was now lying naked on with some blonde bimbo. She couldn't believe the tenderness he was showing her throughout the whole affair. Their coupling had always been rough and demanding. Not once had he been so tender with her. The bitch would pay, she would see to it that she paid dearly for stealing what was hers. She'd had her fun with her affairs now she was ready to come back to her husband. This little girl was toying with her man and her marriage and she could not allow that. First she needed to find out who the little whore was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well finally I am updating this story. There is smut plus some plot procession in this chapter. Please read and review and let me know what you think!

Sun flooded the room rousing the entangled lovers from their sleep. Buffy's eyes fluttered open slowly adjusting to the light. Angelus smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He felt himself harden and started to kiss her up and down her neck. Buffy began to succumb to his ministrations, but pulled away from him. "I… I have to go," Buffy said as she pulled herself out of his hold. Angelus groaned as he watched her stand from the bed and search for her clothes.

"It's Saturday you don't have to work," he chuckled as he lay on the bed.

"I know, but my husbands going to be pissed," she cursed.

"I'm sure you could make something up," he reasoned as he stood from the bed and made his way towards him.

"Angelus please I have to go," she said as he made his way towards her.

Angelus ignored her and pulled her into his arms. He traced his fingers up and down her back as he brought her into a tantalizing kiss. Buffy sighed as he won her over with his long tantalizing kisses. Angelus smile devishly as he lead her back to the bed. He laid her down gently on the bed and continued to kiss her up and down her neck. Buffy mewled in pleasure as he continued sucking and nibbling his way to her pert breasts. Soon he was sheathing himself inside her. She moaned as he filled her completely. Slowly he pumped in and out of her. She panted in pleasure as she gripped his back digging her nails into his soft flesh. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss as they both climaxed together.

Angelus rolled off of her panting as he regained his senses. Finally he rolled over to his side and Buffy did the same. They smiled at each other, but Buffy quickly broke the gaze as guilt set in. Angelus raked his eyes over her his gaze darkening as he looked at her arm. There was a circular bruise on her arm like someone had grabbed her roughly. He was sure that wasn't there yesterday or even last night. He couldn't remember grabbing her hard on her arm. He gently touched the bruise, "What happened?" Buffy glanced down at her arm and studied the bruise for a moment.

"Nothing happened," she said simply as she stood from the bed.

"Well something happened. I didn't do that did I?," he asked.

"No… no it happened… oh never mind I'm going to take a shower," she said as she left the room for the bathroom.

"You're not getting out of this that easy," he said as he followed her to the bathroom.

"Look I said it was nothing," she said irritated as she reached over to turn the tap on.

"I heard what you said, but that is not nothing," he said as he pointed to the bruise on her arm.

"He didn't mean to grab me that hard," she said as she stepped into the warm spray of water.

"He? Your husband?," he asked.

"Yes my husband. He was just mad because I was leaving. I need to get back soon," she explained. "Does your husband do this often when he is mad?," he asked through gritted teeth.

"No this was the first time. It's fine really I promise," she bit out.

Angelus figured he would drop it for now. She was clearly getting irritated with him. He just couldn't stand a man that put his hands on a woman. He'd never even hit Darla and she had hit him plenty of times and done plenty anger him. He pushed the thoughts from his head and grabbed the wash cloth and started to wash the naked woman in front of him. Soon they were done showering and Buffy was dressing and ready to go. Reluctantly Angelus took her back to her car. They didn't talk the whole ride back to her car. Angelus found himself becoming more than physically attracted to her. As soon as Angelus pulled up to her car she dashed out of the vehicle and to her own. She sped off before Angelus could say anything more to her.

Buffy pulled up to her house parking the car in the driveway. She sat for a long time her hands gripping the steering wheel. She was in such a big hurry to get home that she nearly forgot what she was returning to. She could see her husband half dressed and unshowered lazing on the couch drinking alcohol. Dishes piled up in the kitchen and garbage thrown wherever he dropped it. She'd moved him out of their bedroom some time back. She'd put new locks on the door and basically locked herself in her room when he was around. Taking a few deep breaths she finally stepped out of the car and made her way inside.

Opening the door quietly she peered in to the living room. She was surprised not to find him sitting on the couch. Tentatively she walked through the house and up the stairs to her room. She quickly unlocked the door stowed into the room and locked it back behind her. She did not want to deal with him today. She glanced at the clock then started to undress. She had nearly forgotten about the job interview she had today. Scavenging through closet she found a pair of slacks and nice button up shirt to wear. She didn't want to dress up too much for evening and weekend waitress job she was interviewing for. As it was she was barely making the bills on her income alone. Her deadbeat husband didn't look like he was going to get a job anytime soon. She'd tried approaching him about selling the house and downsizing, but he would hear none of it.

Riley walked into the house searching for his wife. He'd gone on a walk to clear his head and think things through. When he got back he saw that she had finally come home. He'd been worried about her when he woke in the morning and saw that her car was still gone. He walked up the steps to her room and tried to open the door, but it was locked as usual. He knocked a few times, but she was ignoring him also as usual. Sighing he made his way downstairs and looked around. The house was a disaster and it had been that way for months. In the beginning Buffy had tried to keep it clean, but eventually she got tired of cleaning up after him day in and day out. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a garbage bag. He would start with the garbage then work his way from there. This was his first day sober in quite some time and he planned on staying sober. Soon he had the garbage in the living room all bagged up and outside.

Buffy was finally ready for her interview. She left her room locking the door behind her. She was surprised to come down the stairs and find the living room looking half way decent. Riley walked into the room and began to pick up the dirty clothes. He spun around as he heard Buffy opening the front door.

"Buffy? Where are you going?," he asked.

"I have a job interview I have to go or I'm going to be late," she said as she opened the door wider.

"Wait," he said as he walked to her, "Interview? What happened to your job?," he asked concerned. "Nothing happened to my job, Riley. It's for a second job because someone has to pay the bills around here," she seethed as she waltzed out the door slamming it behind her.

Riley sulked back into the living room. He couldn't even talk to her without making her angry. He wished he had some money right then so he could go buy a beer or something. Angrily he stood from the couch and made his way upstairs. He would get some money and he knew just where he could find some.

Buffy sped away in her car angrily. She couldn't even stand the site of him anymore. She was getting to the point where she felt like just letting the house go into foreclosure would be the best thing. If he refused to sign the paperwork there was nothing else she could do. After her interview she was going to call Angelus and ask for a personal day Monday. She had several things she needed to take care of as soon as possible.

TBC...


End file.
